creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jeff The Killer
thumb Zaczerpnięte z lokalnej gazety: NIEZNANY ZŁOWIESZCZY MORDERCA DALEJ NA WOLNOŚCI. Po tygodniach niewyjaśnionych zabójstw, groźny tajemniczy morderca wciąż powiększ liczbę swoich ofiar. Znaleziono jednak młodego chłopca, który twierdzi, że przeżył atak zabójcy i odważnie opowiada swoją historię. "Miałem zły sen i obudziłem się w środku nocy." mówi chłopiec, "Zauważyłem, że z jakiegoś powodu okno było otwarte, chociaż pamiętam, że zamykałem je, zanim położyłem się spać. Wstałem więc z łóżka, żeby je zamknąć ponownie. W końcu wgramoliłem się z powrotem pod kołdrę i próbowałem zasnąć. To właśnie wtedy ogarnęło mnie dziwne uczucie, jakby ktoś mnie obserwował. Otworzyłem oczy i o mało nie wyskoczyłem z łóżka. Tam, w małym strumieniu światła wpadającym spomiędzy zasłon, zobaczyłem parę oczu. To nie były normalne oczy; te były mroczne, złowieszcze. Otoczone czernią. Przerażały mnie. Ale wtedy ujrzałem jego usta. Długi, straszliwy uśmiech sprawił, że wszystkie włosy stanęły mi dęba. Postać stała tam, przeszywając mnie wzrokiem. Po chwili, która zdawać by się mogła wiecznością, powiedział to. Prosta fraza, ale wypowiedziana w sposób, na który byłoby stać tylko człowieka obłąkanego. Powiedział "Idź spać". Zacząłem krzyczeć, na co błyskawicznie zareagował. Wyciągnął nóż i wycelował go w moje serce wskakując na łóżko. Próbowałem walczyć; kopałem, biłem, wykręcałem się, starając się zrzucić go z siebie. Wtedy do pokoju wbiegł mój ojciec. Mężczyzna rzucił w jego stronę nóż, trafił go w ramię. Ten szaleniec z pewnością by go wykończył, gdyby nie jeden z sąsiadów, który zaalarmował policję. Policjanci wjechali na parking przed domem i pobiegli w stronę drzwi frontowych. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i wybiegł na korytarz. Usłyszałem trzask tłuczonego szkła. Kiedy wyszedłem ze swojego pokoju, zobaczyłem, że okno z tylnej części domu zostało rozbite. Wyjrzałem zza pozostałej po nim ramy i patrzyłem za Nim, jak znika w oddali. Mogę powiedzieć wam tylko jedno, nigdy nie zapomnę jego twarzy. Te zimne, wrogie oczy i psychotyczny uśmiech. One nigdy nie opuszczą mojej głowy." Policja w dalszym ciągu szuka tego mężczyzny. Jeśli zobaczysz kogokolwiek, kto pasuje do opisu w tej historii, jak najszybciej zgłoś to do najbliższej komendy policji. Ostatnio Jeff z rodziną przeprowadził się do innego miasta. Jego ojciec dostał premię w pracy, więc uznali, że lepiej będzie im się żyć w jednej z tych "ekstrawaganckich" osiedli. Jeff ze swoim bratem Liu nie mogli narzekać. Nowy dom był większy i ładniejszy. Wkrótce po tym, jak się wypakowali, zawitali do nich sąsiedzi. "Witajcie!" Powiedziała kobieta, "Jestem Barbara, mieszkam w domu obok. Chciałam zapoznać panią ze mną i moim synkiem. Barbara odwróciła się i zawołała. "Billy! to są nasi nowi sąsiedzi.". Billy grzecznie się przywitał, i pobiegł dalej bawić się na podwórku. "Oh," powiedziała mama Jeff'a "Jestem Margaret, a to mój mąż Peter, a to moi dwaj synowie Jeff i Liu" Kiedy już zapoznali się, Barbara zaprosiła ich na przyjęcie urodzinowe jej syna. Jej synowie chcieli odmówić, lecz ich matka ich wyprzedziła mówiąc, że bardzo chcieliby pójść. Kiedy Jeff z rodziną skończyli się rozpakowywać, Jeff poszedł do mamy. "Mamo, dlaczego zgodziłaś się na to przyjęcie? Jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyłaś, to wiedz, że nie jestem małym, głupim dzieckiem." "Jeff..." Powiedziała jego matka "Dopiero się wprowadziliśmy, powinniśmy pokazywać, że chcemy spędzać czas z naszymi sąsiadami, więc idziemy na to przyjęcie. Kropka." Jeff chciał mówić dalej, lecz przerwał, bo wiedział, że nie ma nic do gadania, gdy mama coś zadecyduje. Wszedł po schodach do swojego pokoju, usiadł na łóżku, i przez pewien czas siedział tak bezczynnie. Aż w pewnym momencie ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie. Nie był to ból, lecz po prostu... dziwne uczucie, lecz on je zignorował. "Jeff" Mówi jego matka, "zejdź na dół i zabierz resztę swoich rzeczy". Jeff posłuchał się matki i zszedł na dół. Następnego dnia rano Jeff zszedł na dół aby przygotować się do szkoły i zjeść śniadanie. Gdy jadł śniadanie znów ogarnęło go to dziwne uczucie, tylko tym razem było silniejsze i powodowało lekki ból, lecz on ponownie je zignorował. Gdy Jeff i Liu zjedli śniadanie i przygotowali się do szkoły poszli na przystanek autobusowy. Gdy już byli na przystanku nagle jakieś dziecko na deskorolce przeskoczył nad nimi, centymetry nad ich głowami. Jeff i Liu od razu odskoczyli. "Co ty robisz, dzieciaku?!" Dziecko "wylądowało" i obracając się do nich kopnęło deskorolkę tak, aby mogło ją złapać w ręce. Na oko ten dzieciak miał z 12 lat, rok starszy od Jeffa. Ubrany był w czerwony T-shirt i podarte niebieskie jeans'y. "No, no, no. Wygląda na to, że mamy nowych." Nagle pojawiła się dwójka dzieciaków, jeden był bardzo chudy, a drugi ogromny. "Skoro jesteście tutaj nowi, chcielibyśmy was wprowadzić. To jest Keith," Jeff i Liu spojrzeli na chudego dzieciaka. Miał tak jakby odurzoną twarz. "A to jest Troy" i spojrzeli na grubego dzieciaka. Mowa o wannie smalcu. Ten dzieciak chyba nie może kucać "I ja" mówi dziecko "Ja jestem Randy. Skoro już się zapoznaliśmy, to wiedzcie, że dla każdego dzieciaka obowiązuje pewna cena. Chyba mnie rozumiesz?" Liu wstał gotowy do walki, ale Randy z dwoma kumplami wyciągnęli noże. "Ech... Miałem nadzieję, że będziecie bardziej chętni do współpracy, ale widzę że trzeba będzie zmusić." Randy podszedł do Liu, i wyciągnął mu z torby portfel. Jeff'a znowu ogarnęło to dziwne uczucie, tylko że teraz było potężne. Jeff wstał, ale Liu dał mu znać, żeby usiadł, lecz Jeff to zignorował i podszedł do dzieciaka. "Posłuchaj mały śmieciu, "Powiedział Jeff" oddaj mojemu bratu portfel!" Randy włożył portfel Liu do swojej kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej nóż. "Och, ale się boje, co mi zrobisz?" Powiedział Randy, po czym Jeff dał mu pstryczka w nos. Randy chciał uderzyć Jeffa w twarz, lecz zanim jego to zrobił, Jeff chwycił jego pięść i połamał mu palce. Gdy Randy darł się wniebogłosy, Jeff wyrwał nóż z jego dłoni. Troy i Keith próbowali zaatakować go, lecz on był zbyt szybki. Powalił Randy'ego na ziemię. Keith prawie zaatakował go, lecz on zdążył kucnąć i wbił nóż w ramię Keitha. Troy spróbował tego samego, lecz jeff nawet nie potrzebował noża. Gdy Troy biegł z zamiarem zaatakowania, Jeff wykonał unik, i z dużą siłą uderzył Troy'a w brzuch. Troy wymiotując osunął się na ziemię, a Liu tylko patrzył na Jeff'a z podziwem. "Jeff, jak t-ty t..." Tylko to Liu był w stanie wypowiedzieć. Zobaczyli, że jedzie ich autobus, więc zaczęli biec ile sił w nogach. Kiedy biegli, zauważyli, że autobus jedzie za nimi. Kiedy Jeff i Liu byli już w szkole, nie mieli zamiaru powiedzieć co się stało. Tylko siedzieli na lekcjach. Liu myślał, że Jeff po prostu pobił kilku dzieciaków, ale Jeff wiedział, że to było coś więcej. Coś... mrocznego. To dziwne uczucie, które ogarnęło Jeffa, znikło gdy kogoś krzywdził. Wiedział, że to okropnie brzmi, ale krzywdząc kogoś czuł się taki szczęśliwy, czuł, że to uczucie odchodzi. Po szkole Jeff i Liu wrócili do domu. "Jeff, Liu" zapytała ich matka "Jak wam minął dzień?" "To był piękny dzień" odpowiedział Jeff. Następnego poranka Jeff usłyszał ze swojego pokoju pukanie do drzwi. Gdy zszedł na dół zobaczył dwóch policjantów rozmawiających z jego matką. "Jeff, panowie powiedzieli mi, że zaatakowałeś trójkę dzieci. To nawet nie była zwykła bójka, oni byli dźgani. Dźgani synu!" Wzrok Jeff'a powędrował na podłogę, pokazując matce, że to prawda. "Mamo, ale oni pierwsi grozili nam nożami" "Młody człowieku" powiedział jeden z policjantów "znaleźliśmy dwójkę dzieci dźgniętych, a jednego z obrażeniami wewnętrznymi, mamy dowody, że ty, albo twój brat zrobiliście to, więc co masz nam do powiedzenia?" Jeff wiedział, że nie da się wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Mógł powiedzieć, że on i Liu zostali zaatakowani, lecz nie ma dowodów kto zaczął bójkę, więc Jeff nie miał nic na obronę siebie bądź swojego brata. "Jeff zawołaj swojego brata" Jeff nie mógł tego zrobić od pobicia tych dzieciaków. "Ale proszę pana, to byłem ja! To ja ich pobiłem. Liu próbował mnie odciągnąć, ale nie mógł mnie powstrzymać" Policjanci spojrzeli na siebie i skinęli głowami. "No, no, to wygląda na rok w więzieniu..." "Czekajcie!" Krzyknął Liu trzymając w dłoni nóż. Policjanci wyciągnęli broń i wycelowali w niego. "To byłem Ja! Ja ich pobiłem, mam na to dowody!" Liu podwinął swoje rękawy odkrywając różne zadrapania, siniaki. One wyglądały, jakby były zadane przez kogoś, kto chciał się bronić. "Najpierw odłóż ten nóż" krzyknął jeden z policjantów. Liu posłusznie rzucił nóż na ziemię, podniósł ręce do góry i podszedł do policjantów. "Liu! Czemu kłamiesz?! Przecież to byłem Ja!" Wykrzyczał Jeff ocierając łzy z twarzy "Przykro mi, bracie. Próbujesz przyjąć winę za coś, co ja zrobiłem. Weźcie mnie stąd" Policja zabrała Liu do samochodu. "Liu! proszę, powiedz im. To byłem ja! Proszę!" Matka Jeff'a przytuliła go. "Jeff, przestań. Nie musisz kłamać. Wiemy, że to Liu" Jeff mógł tylko bezczynnie patrzeć na odjeżdżający radiowóz. Kilka minut później Ojciec Jeff'a przyjechał. Widział twarz Jeff'a i wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. "Synu, co się stało?" Jeff nie mógł nic powiedzieć z płaczu. Tylko wymknął się tylnym wyjściem. Po jakiejś godzinie Jeff wrócił do domu. Widział, że rodzice są bardzo zszokowani. Nie mógł na nich patrzeć. Wolał nawet nie myśleć jak myślą rodzice o Liu, podczas gdy to była wina Jeff'a. Jeff w końcu poszedł spać, mając nadzieję, że choć na chwilę zapomni o całej sprawie. Dwa dni odkąd wsadzili Liu za kratki, nie odezwał się ani słowem, Jeff był bardzo samotny. Aż do soboty, kiedy mama Jeff'a obudziła go ze uśmiechniętą słoneczną twarzą. "Jeff, dziś jest ten dzień" powiedziała jego matka odsłaniając zasłony. "J-jaki dzień?" Powiedział w półśnie Jeff "Urodziny Billy'ego." Po tych słowach Jeff całkowicie się obudził. "Mamo, ty żartujesz, prawda? nie myślisz że pójdę na urodziny jakiegoś dziecka po tym, jak..." "Jeff, oboje wiemy co się stało. To przyjęcie może sprawić, że na trochę zapomnimy o całej sprawie. A teraz ubierz się." Powiedziała matka Jeff'a po czym zeszła na dół, aby się przygotować. Kiedy Jeff wreszcie zmusił się aby wstać, wziął pierwszą lepszą koszulkę i zszedł na dół. Zobaczył że jego ojciec jest ubrany w garnitur, a jego matka w suknię. Zdziwił się, dlaczego ubrali się w takie eleganckie rzeczy na imprezę jakiegoś dziecka. "Synu, to wszystko, w co się ubierasz?" Zapytała mama Jeff'a "To lepsze niż takie eleganckie ubrania." Powiedział Jeff. Jego matka zignorowała wielką chęć aby na niego nakrzyczeć i po prostu uśmiechnęła się. "Jeff, może jesteśmy za bardzo elegancko ubrani, ale może zrobimy na nich dobre wrażenie" powiedział ojciec Jeff'a. Jeff burknął coś pod nosem i poszedł do swojego pokoju. "Ja nie mam żadnych takich "eleganckich" ubrań!" Krzyknął ze swojego pokoju "Po prostu weź coś." Powiedziała jego matka. Jeff poszukał w szafie i znalazł czarne dresowe spodnie, które ubierał na specjalne okazje i podkoszulkę. Nie mógł znaleźć koszulki, którą mógłby ubrać. W końcu znalazł białą bluzę z kapturem, która leżała na krześle. Gdy zszedł na dół, okazało się, że jego rodzice są już gotowi. "Ty w tym idziesz?" powiedzieli razem jego rodzice. Jego matka spojrzała na zegarek. "Nie ma czasu na przebieranki. Chodźmy już." Powiedziała, po czym usłyszała jak Jeff z ojcem wychodzą z domu. Razem przeszli przez ulicę do domu Barbary i Billy'ego. Zapukali, i ukazała się im Barbara. Zupełnie jak rodzice Jeff'a. Przesadnie ubrani. Gdy weszli do domu zobaczyli, że tam są tylko dorośli. Żadnych dzieci. "Dzieci są na podwórku. Jeff, co ty na to, żebyś poszedł poznać dzieci?" Powiedziała Barbara. Jeff wyszedł na podwórko i zobaczył, że było tam pełno dzieci. Wszyscy biegali w dziwacznych strojach strzelając do siebie z plastikowych pistolecików. Nagle do Jeff'a podbiegł dzieciak wręczając mu pistolecik. "Cześć, chcesz się pobawić?" powiedział. "Eee, nie. Jestem za stary na takie rzeczy" Powiedział Jeff "Proszę?" Powiedziało dziecko "No dobra" Powiedział Jeff. Wziął pistolecik i zaczął "strzelać" do innych dzieci. Na początku wydawało mu się to bezsensowne, ale po chwili to mu się nawet wydawało trochę fajne. Może to nie było "Cool", ale to był pierwszy raz, kiedy choć na chwilę zapomniał o Liu. Jeff bawił się tak, aż usłyszał dziwaczny dźwięk. Dźwięk jeżdżącej deskorolki. Randy, Troy i Keith przeskoczyli ogrodzenie na swoich deskorolkach. Jeff upuścił swój plastikowy pistolet i zerwał czapeczkę. Randy patrzył na Jeff'a z nienawiścią w oczach. "Witaj, Jeff" Powiedział Randy. "Mamy parę niedokończonych spraw." Jeff zobaczył, że Randy ma posiniaczoną twarz."Też tak myślę. Zajebię Cię, za to, że wpakowałeś mojego brata za kratki. "Oh, bardzo śmieszne, wiesz, że ja i tak wygram. Może skopałeś nam tyłki kiedyś, ale nie dzisiaj." Powiedział randy po czym ruszył na Jeff'a. Oboje upadli na ziemię. Randy uderzył Jeff'a w nos, a Jeff złapał go za uszy i przyłożył mu "z główki" odpychając go od siebie. Po chwili wstali na nogi. Dzieci krzyczały, a rodzice wybiegali z domu. Troy i Keith wyciągnęli z toreb pistolety. "Niech nikt nie przerywa, bo polecą flaki!" Powiedzieli. Randy wyciągnął nóż i wbił go w ramię Jeff'a. Jeff wydarł się wniebogłosy i upadł na kolana. Randy bezlitośnie kopał go w twarz. Po trzech kopach Jeff chwycił nogę Randy'ego i przekręcił ją, co spowodowało, że upadł na ziemię. Jeff wstał i poszedł w kierunku tylnych drzwi. "Potrzebujesz pomocy?" Randy chwycił Jeff'a za kołnierz i przerzucił go przez drzwi. Gdy Jeff próbował wstać Randy powalił go na ziemię, i kopał go tak długo aż zaczął kasłać krwią. "No dawaj gnoju! Walcz ze mną!" Randy przeciągnął Jeff'a do kuchni. Randy widząc butelkę wódki na stole roztrzaskał ją na głowie Jeff'a. "Walcz!" Randy przeciągnął Jeff'a do salonu. "No dalej Jeff! Spójrz na mnie!" Jeff podniósł wzrok. Jego twarz była cała zakrwawiona. "To ja wpakowałem twojego brata za kratki! A ty będziesz siedział i pozwolisz mu tam gnić przez cały rok! Powinieneś się wstydzić." Jeff zaczyna się podnosić "Oh, wreszcie zacząłeś się podnosić" Jeff już stoi. Na jego twarzy jest krew i wódka. Znowu doznał tego dziwnego uczucia. "Wreszcie. Wstał!" Krzyknął Randy i pobiegł z zamiarem zaatakowania Jeff'a. To wtedy to się zdarzyło. Coś w Jeff'ie pękło. Jego psychika została całkowicie zniszczona, racjonalne myślenie znikło. Jedyne, co teraz potrafił, to zabijać. Chwycił Randy'ego za szyję i z dużą siłą rzucił Randy'm o ziemię. Stanął nad nim i z ogromną siłą uderzył go prosto w serce, które się zatrzymało. Kiedy Randy próbował złapać oddech. Jeff bił go. Cios za ciosem. Krew tryskała z jego ciała, aż złapał ostatni oddech. Każdy teraz patrzył na Jeff'a. Rodzice, płaczące dzieci. Nawet Troy i Keith, którzy niewiele myśląc wycelowali bronie w Jeff'a. Jeff widząc wycelowane w niego pistolety pobiegł schodami na górę. Kiedy biegł, Troy i Keith otworzyli do niego ogień, lecz każdy strzał pudłował. Troy i Keith pobiegli za Jeff'em. Kiedy wystrzelili ostatnie naboje, Jeff skradając się, wszedł do łazienki. Chwycił stojak na ręcznik, i wyrwał go ze ściany. Do łazienki wtarli Troy i Keith z nożami w dłoniach. Troy podbiegł z nożem do Jeff'a, który uderzył go stojakiem na ręcznik Troy'a w twarz. Troy bezwładnie opadł na ziemię, więc został tylko Jeff i Keith. Keith był bardziej zwinny, więc kiedy Jeff wymachiwał stojakiem. Keith wyrzucił nóż, i chwycił Jeff'a za szyję, i rzucił nim o ścianę. Z górnej półki spadł na nich wybielacz. Palił ich obu, i oboje zaczęli krzyczeć. Jeff wytarł oczy najlepiej jak mógł. Kiedy Keith jeszcze krzyczał z bólu, Jeff wziął z powrotem do ręki stojak na ręcznik. Celnie rozwalił metalowym stojakiem głowę Keith'owi. Kiedy Keith już leżał zakrwawiony na ziemi towarzyszył mu złowieszczy uśmiech. "Co w tym takiego śmiesznego?!" Zapytał Jeff. Keith wyciągnął zapalniczkę i włączył ją. "To," powiedział, "że jesteś pokryty wybielaczem i alkoholem". Jeff szeroko otworzył oczy ze zdziwienia, a Keith rzucił na niego zapalniczkę. Alkohol w kontakcie z płomieniem podpalił się, a wybielacz wybielił jego skórę. Próbował się ugasić, lecz nic nie pomagało. Alkohol sprawił, że Jeff był chodzącym płomieniem. Spadł ze schodów. Wszyscy krzyczeli gdy zobaczyli Jeff'a, ledwo żywego, płonącego człowieka. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczył była jego matka, która próbowała go ugasić. Wtedy stracił przytomność. Kiedy Jeff się obudził, poczuł, że ma bandaże na twarzy i na ramieniu, a reszta jego ciała była w szwach. Próbował wstać, lecz uświadomił sobie, że ma w ramieniu jakąś rurkę. Wtedy przybiegła pielęgniarka. "Myślę, że jeszcze nie powinieneś wstawać." Powiedziała kładąc go z powrotem na łóżko i poprawiając rurkę w jego ramieniu. Jeff usiadł. Nic nie widział. Kompletnie nie wiedział, gdzie jest. Po długich godzinach usłyszał swoją matkę. "Jeff, jak się czujesz?" zapytała. Jeff nie mógł odpowiedzieć. Jego twarz była zakryta bandażami, więc nie mógł w ogóle mówić. "Kotku, mam wspaniałe wieści. Po tym wszystkim policja powiedziała, że zwolni Liu". Jeff wstał jak najszybciej potrafił, lecz przypomniał sobie, o rurce w jego ramieniu. "Liu wyjdzie jutro, będziecie mogli znowu być razem." Matka Jeff'a uścisnęła go, i pożegnała się. Przez następne tygodnie Jeff był odwiedzany przez rodzinę. W końcu nadszedł ten dzień. Dzień zdejmowania bandaży. Jego rodzina niecierpliwiła się. Czekali aż doktor usunie ostatni bandaż zakrywający jego twarz. "Miejmy nadzieję, że to będzie ładnie wyglądać." powiedział doktor ściągając bandaż z twarzy Jeff'a. Matka Jeff'a krzyknęła na widok jego twarzy, a Liu z ojcem patrzyli z obrzydzeniem. "C-co się stało z moją twarzą?" Zapytał Jeff, po czym wyskoczył z łóżka. Spojrzał w lustro i zobaczył, dlaczego rodzina tak zareagowała. Jego twarz była... okropna. Jego usta były spalone do głębokiej czerwieni, jego twarz zmieniła kolor na czystą biel, a jego włosy zmieniły kolor z brązu na kruczą czerń. Powoli dotknął ręką swojej twarzy. "Jeff..." Powiedział Liu "Ona wcale nie jest taka zła..." "Nie jest taka zła?!" Zapytał Jeff "Ona jest perfekcyjna!" Jego rodzina była zaskoczona, a Jeff zaczął się głośno śmiać. Jego rodzina zauważyła, że jego lewe oko i ręka drgały. "Uh... Jeff, dobrze się czujesz?" "Dobrze?! Nigdy nie czułem się taki szczęśliwy! Ha ha ha ha! Spójrzcie na mnie! Ta twarz pasuje do mnie idealnie!" Nie mógł przestać się śmiać. On teraz był tylko maszyną do zabijania, lecz jego rodzina jeszcze o tym nie wiedziała. "Doktorze," Zapytała mama Jeff'a, "Czy mój syn ma... No wie pan... w porządku w głowie?" "Tak, to jest typowy objaw dla pacjentów, którym podaliśmy tak dużą ilość środków przeciwbólowych. Jeśli po pięciu tygodniach nic się nie zmieni, zrobimy mu test psychologiczny." "Dobrze, dziękuje. Jeff, kotku, wracamy do domu." Jeff oderwał twarz od lustra. Jego twarz dalej miała ten straszny uśmiech. "Dobrze mamo. Ha hahahahahaaa!" Później tej nocy matkę Jeff'a obudził dźwięk dochodzący z łazienki. Tym dźwiękiem był płacz. Powoli weszła do łazienki, aby zobaczyć co się dzieje. Ujrzała, że jej syn pociął swoje policzki, tak, aby formowały się w uśmiech. "Jeff, co ty robisz?" Jeff spojrzał na matkę. "Mamusiu, nie mogłem się ciągle uśmiechać. To po chwili bolało. Ale teraz mogę się uśmiechać wiecznie." matka Jeff'a zobaczyła jego oczy, okrążone w czerni. "Jeff, twoje oczy!" Jego oczy były pokryte czernią, jakby nie miały się nigdy zamknąć. "Nie mogłem widzieć mojej twarzy. Moje oczy zamykały się ze zmęczenia, więc spaliłem swoje powieki, więc teraz będę mógł wiecznie widzieć siebie, moją nową twarz" Jego matka powoli zaczęła się wycofywać. "Co się stało, mamusiu? Czyż nie jestem piękny?!" "Jesteś synku. P-pozwól mi pójść do tatusia, żeby mógł zobaczyć twoją nową twarz." Matka wbiegła do sypialni, budząc ojca. "Kotku, weź broń. Nasz..." Zaniemówiła, gdy zobaczyła w progu Jeff'a trzymającego nóż. "Mamusiu. Okłamałaś mnie." Powiedział Jeff, po czym ich zadźgał z zimną krwią. Liu obudził się od tych dźwięków. Nie słyszał nic więcej, więc zamknął oczy, i próbował zasnąć, lecz ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie, że ktoś go obserwuje. Kiedy się obrócił, Jeff zatkał jego usta ręką. Jeff powoli tnąc gardło Liu powiedział: "Shhhhh, idź spać." Kategoria:Opowiadania